South African comics
A South African comic is a book or periodical published in South Africa that contains sequential comic art stories. South African comics are usually self-published books which cover a wide range of subject matter and styles. List of South African comics The following list represents comics that are currently available in print: *Agenda (2012–present) *The Baby Killers (2014)http://www.brainwavez.org/news/2014/20140422001-01.html *The Cat Lady by Shameema Dharsey (2014) *Clockworx (2005) *Cottonstar (2012–present) *Crimson (2013–present) *Echo Gear (2013–present)http://www.fortressofsolitude.co.za/2014/04/fcbd-artist-spotlight-vincent-sammy/ *Free Beer (2010–present) *Gofu (2013–present) *Juvies (2012) *The Lil' Five (2012) *Madam & Eve (1992–present) *Mengelmoes (2013) *Nero (2013–present) *The Number 1 Game (2013–present) *Oneironaut & Other Tales (2013) *Philo's Wish (2013)http://www.fortressofsolitude.co.za/2014/04/fcbd-artist-spotlight-luis-tolosana/ *Project Tilian-Rep (2013) *Rebirth (2012) *Run! There's Dinosaurs In The City (2014) *The Souvenir (2014)http://www.fortressofsolitude.co.za/2014/04/fcbd-comic-spotlight-souvenir/ *Sophie the Giant Slayer (2013–present)http://www.fortressofsolitude.co.za/2014/04/fcbd-comic-spotlight-sophie-giant-slayer/ *Super Dud (2014) *The Tree Of Life Trilogy (2014–present) *Tomica (2014–present)Tomica #1 review *Velocity Graphic Anthology (2010–present) *Velocity: Darker Forces (2014)http://www.fable-forge.com/#!reviews/c1ibb *The Way of Tao and Zen (2014) *Week Daze: Volume 1 (2013) *Wrath (2013) *Super-Dud (2014) List of South African webcomics The following list represents comics that are currently available in webcomic format: *Cottonstar (2012–present) *Juvies (2008–present) *Tomica (2014–present) *Week Daze (2008–present) Notable South African comic book events 2013 saw the biggest ever Free Comic Book Day event organized in Cape Town by Readers Den, a cape town Comic Shop. Local comic creators launch their new publications and showcase their work at these events.Comics, Competitions, And Cosplay At Free Comic Book Day 2013 Cape Town The 2014 Reader's Den Free Comic Book Day event saw the launch of 15 new South African comic books, with some creators traveling from different parts of South Africa for the event. The Open Book Comics Fest forms part of the annual Open Book Festival which takes place every September in Cape Town. The Open Book Comics Fest promotes South African comic artists, illustrators and cartoonists and includes a marketplace of over 40 tables, curated by Moray Rhoda.http://10and5.com/2013/09/06/comic-fest-at-open-book-festival-posters/ These comic book related events host market places where local comic creators sell and sign their self-published comics, launch new comics and deliver comic industry related talks, panels and workshops. Notable South African comic book creators One of the most successful South African comic creators working on international comic titles and publications is Joe Daly, the artist of a The Red Monkey, Scrublands and the Dungeon Quest trilogy. Dungeon Quest is published in the USA by Fantagraphics Books and in Europe by L'Association and was nominated for the Ignatz and Eisner awards and won the coveted Angoulême Jury Prize.http://www.designindaba.com/news/secret-identity-sa-comics Other SA comic creators with international publications include Karl Stephan, the author of Sparko, published by SLG, Sean Izaakse, artist on Pathfinder for Dynamite Entertainment and Jason Masters, an artist working for DC Comics on various Batman titles. Lauren Beukes, a well known SA author, has been writing for DC/Vertigo. Afrikaans comics There also exists a smaller Afrikaans scene, with comics written and drawn by the Afrikaner population. Notable examples include the alternative and acidic comics produced by the Bitterkomix collective, as well as the gritty Coloureds series by brothers Nathan and Andre Trantraal. See also *List of comic books External links * Comics: South African Roundup * Comics: South African Roundup #2: Joe Daly * South African Roundup #3 * South African Roundup #4 * The Cat Lady References Category:South African comics